Symmetry
by PrayForPlagues
Summary: A sequel to Want.


**A/N:** **Why am I creating a sequel to want? Because people have asked me to turn it into a full on story, and I'm going to fulfill that request. This is an idea of where the story might be going, but I'd like to know how all of you will react. Don't worry, Dethklok won't be saps all throughout or anything...it just sort of worked for this, well not that they really are saps in the first place. Anyways, I hope you like it :) **

---

Addie had expected for this to happen. It wasn't exactly much of a shock finding Skwisgaar with another girl…two girls at that. Sure she had hoped that he would try and tone down his ways just a little since claiming her as 'his'. Now that it was all over, and she thought back on everything that had happened, she wasn't sure if he'd take her back now at all, her reaction had been a little bit short of classless. But she thought it had been called for. She could still remember walking into his room and seeing him with the two girls as if she didn't exist. The first thing that came into her mind was that it hadn't been fair. Both Addie and Skwisgaar were jealous people. If she even so much as looked at another guy a certain way that he didn't like, he would get angry, not speaking to her until she apologized or starting a fight, and vice versa. She didn't think it was fair that he gave her all the hassle that he did, yet it was okay for him to have a threesome behind her back like it was nothing. That's why she did what she did.

That's why she picked up his precious guitar, his life in his eyes, his protests only making what she was planning to do that much sweeter, and carried it down the hall and to the living room. She ignored the questions from the Swede's band mates, walking over to the hot tub and pausing. She had to make this as sweet and vengeful as she could manage in the little time she had. Placing the Gibson Explorer onto the ground, she smiling triumphantly and widely at the satisfying crunch that it gave once her foot came down on the neck. She kicked the broken guitar into the hot tub, turning to see the shocked faces of Skwisgaar's friends. She felt much better just then, almost like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt even better when the tall blonde ran in in nothing but a pair of black boxers, his eyes wide and frantic as he searched for his precious baby. He let out a loud yelp when he saw it's fate.

"My guitars! Yous killed its! Whys would yous do dis?!" he yelled, pulling out the now ruined instrument. Addie smiled sweetly, shrugging her shoulders. Playing innocent always seemed to work pretty well when it came to Skwisgaar, she only hoped now that he might catch onto the sarcasm dripping from that smile.

"That's what you get for banging two girls, at the same time, behind my back. Consider us over Skwigelf." Skwisgaar stared at her open mouthed, his broken guitar still in his hands. The rest of the band was speechless, not sure who's side they should take at that moment. Addie turned on her heels, walking back to Skwisgaar's room, glad the two girls seemed to have already left. She yanked open the two bottom drawers of Skwisgaar's dresser, throwing her things into a heap on the floor. She would move back into the guest room that had eventually become her permanent room, and pretend that she had never gone out with the idiot guitarist from Dethklok.

That had been a week ago. Things at Mordhaus hadn't been the same since the fateful night, Addie and Skwisgaar had truly broken up, not like the little arguments they seemed to have what seemed every week. They would never say it out loud, but the boys in Dethklok felt bad for Addie. She'd become somewhat of a younger sister, someone they could have fun with and look after. Despite their tough appearance and attitude, they hated to see Addie hurt. But what were they supposed to do when it was one of their own that had hurt her?

"We could feeds him to de yard wol-leves!" Toki said cheerfully as they sat with Addie at the long dining room table. Addie smiled thinly, shaking her head as she twirled her spoon in the bowl of cereal in front of her. She was grateful for Toki. He'd taken Skwisgaar's theft of Addie much better than she'd assumed, and she and him were now close friends. At times like this, Toki's slight hate towards his friend came in handy.

"You don't need to Toki. I'm fine. Can we just drop it? I thought you guys weren't supposed to get into each others personal lives." she remembered the traumatic incident of Toki's alcohol induced downward spiral, and how they'd vowed to keep their promise to stay out of it.

"Well yeah but…your not in the band so…we could, you know, if we wanted," Nathan said with a shrug. Addie tried not to roll her eyes, they pulled that excuse against her more times than she could count.

"Besides…yeh know, we like yeh and all. Skwisgaar can't keep it in his pants, and he needs to learn that that ain't cool when…yeh got a girlfriend, or whatever." Addie sighed loudly, laying her head on the table. They were never going to let it go.

"I could maybe…shlip this into his side?" Murderface asked as he waved his knife. The look in his eyes made Addie nervous. "You know, make it look like shome short of accident?" Addie opened her mouth to protest yet again, but the door opened and in walked Skwisgaar. Everything grew silent as the Swede's eyes met with Addie's, both not knowing what to do. Addie stood up.

"I'm gonna go…see uncle Charlie," she mumbled, rushing from the room. She walked quickly until she made it to her own room, shutting the door loudly behind her. She could live this way anymore, running away every time she saw him. He was everywhere! No matter how huge Mordhaus seemed, Addie and Skwisgaar always crossed paths, each time more awkward than the last. She should have listened to her mother and Charles and never gotten involved with him. Once again they were both right, and Addie found herself in a situation that she didn't know how to fix.

You can imagine her surprise when Skwisgaar showed up in her room an hour later. "Addies? Cans I please speaks wit' yous?" she had to keep herself from smiling when she heard her name said in his horrible English. She found it cuter every time she heard it. She nodded, trying to make herself looked angry and annoyed with him. The truth was, she really missed him.

"Uh…wells I nots really sures how I's can makes dis ups to you? I feels bad…and dat's somethingks dat doesn't happens evers? Dis dildos, yous nots speakingks to mes…" Addie almost felt sorry when she saw the utter horror on Skwisgaar's face. Apologizing was not something he did. Ever. She was more than a little confused when he walked out of the room without another word. He returned moments later, something furry and fussy in his arms.

"Gots dis for yous…" he mumbled. Addie looked at the tiny thing in his arms, her heart nearly melting when she realized it was a puppy. It might have been a bribe to get her back, but at least it was a sweet bribe. "I names him Odin. Shoulds have names him Toki…dildo brains runningks into everythingks." Addie took the tiny German Sheppard from him, resisting the urge to let out a loud aww at the sight of him. "Sos…you ams mine, ja?" Addie shrugged, nodding finally. It might not have been a full on apology, but it was a start.

---

**A/N: yeah I know, the dog was cheesy, but trust me, I have ideas for it. I'd love it if you'd all leave me a review telling me where I should take the story from Want**, **or if I should even go with the idea of turning it into a story at all :)**


End file.
